marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Bennett (Earth-616)
Madeline Joyce (Miss America) (niece/adopted daughter, deceased) Mona Bennett (niece) Robert Frank (Whizzer) (son-in-law, deceased) Robert Frank Jr. (Nuklo) (grandson) Unnamed grandson (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Radio tycoon | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Otto Binder; Alfred Gabriele | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #49 | Last = Marvel Mystery Comics #75 | HistoryText = James Bennett was a wealthy radio tycoon and the legal guardian of Madeline Joyce. He funded the electrical experiments that created the device that granted Madeline the super-powers she used as Miss America during the 1940s. Bennett was unaware that his ward possessed these powers or had a costumed identity. Always trying to be the best guardian possible, James (or "Uncle Jim" as Madeline called him) always tried to provide Madeline advice, or took her out places that would ultimately lead to her going into action as Miss America. Such was the case the time he failed at getting Madeline to come in out of the rain one day, leading to Madeline saving a man and his granddaughter from Nazi spies. Later, while out on the road, Jim came across a massive fire and learned that it was another in a series caused by a pyromaniac named the Flaming Hate, who begrudged firemen for failing to save his wife from a burning building. Later, after Miss America captured the Flaming Hate, Jim read the newspaper article about the criminal's capture to Madeline, unaware that she was the one who brought the Flaming Hate to justice. Bennett later attended a costume party with Madeline that was being hosted by a a military lieutenant. When the lieutenant's secretary was captured, Madeline as Miss America rescued her. Soon after this, Jim learned that a killer called the Chain Murderer was targeting his wealthy friends. After capturing the Chain Murderer as Miss America, Madeline covered up for her absence by claiming she went shopping. This would exasperate her uncle, as he could not understand how his niece could go shopping during an emergency. When Jim dropped Madeline off on a shopping trip to get flowers, Madeline -- as Miss America -- captured the Peddler of Doom. Another night, while returning home with Madeline from an evening out, the two were passed by criminal Killer Pedro, whom Madeline apprehends later as Miss America. When Jim heard the dying screams of the Black Widow's latest victim, it prompted Madeline to capture "her" as Miss America. Bennett travelled to the Benson House Electric Company to check up on things, allowing Madeline the opportunity to prevent Nazi spies from smashing a nearby dam. Later, Jim sent Madeline to the bank to purchase more war bonds, leading to her clash with the Shocker. When Bennett's friend John Harvey was murdered by the criminal King Cobra, he inherited Harvey's pet goldfish, unaware that within the fish contained secret microfilm of plans to a new bomber. When King Cobra came to collect the fish from Jim, he was rescued by Miss America. Later, while out with Madeline, they witnessed society girl Dwana Lucas's collapse on the street. Finding her dead, the two drove the body to the local coroner. While Madeline was inside to get the coroner, an masked assailant knocked out Jim and stole Dwana's body. Recovering in hospital, Jim read about how Miss America captured the killer, and gave Madeline grief for not visiting him in the hospital sooner. After being released from hospital, Madeline bought a glass sculpture of an elk to him from a company she later realized was using the sculpture to gas rich clients in order to rob them blind. When returning from a trip to south, Uncle Jim took note of Madeline's sudden interest in pirates, unaware that she recently fought a modern day villain calling himself Blackbeard as Miss America. Eventually taking ownership of a news radio station, Jim attempted to get Madeline to be more responsible with her life by getting her a job as a radio reporter. By this time, Madeline as Miss America, had joined the Liberty Legion who were investigating a Nazi plot to infiltrate and American shipbuilding site. Madeline then convinced her Uncle Jim to let her go as a correspondent to do a story on the shipyard, while secretly foiling the Nazi plot as Miss America. In his last two appearances, Bennett hailed a cab while in the theater district and read about Pat Borden's recent inheritance of a million dollars. James Bennett's subsequent activities are unknown, and he has likely since died of old age. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Bennett was called James (Jim) Bennet in the golden-age appearances. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Millionaires